


sunrise in my heart

by theriveroflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Minor Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Multi, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, RWBY Rarepair Week, RWBY Rarepair Week 2020, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: They'rebalanced, no matter what anyone says.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	sunrise in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This [Miraculous Ladybug sedoretu AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215674) introduced me to the concept. I am not marking that I was inspired by it because I traced my own path and made my own take on Sedoretu. All the concepts are explained here, so no worries.
> 
> For day uh...6? of RWBY Rarepair Week. The focus here is on the Weiss/Sun, qualifying it as a rarepair, but since they aren't romantically together it isn't? The foursome itself is rare enough where I think it counts enough...I just like polyships okay? I also tossed in some implied Solar Flare.
> 
> I wrote all of this today. I have a first draft from my phone's memo pad notes from last night, but I started from scratch this morning and wrote all of this over the course of the day.

Evening girls and Morning boys are supposed to fit together. They’re one of the accepted four relationships within a balanced foursome. Except they already break tradition — one boy, three girls.

Most of the kingdoms don’t care, as long as Morning and Evening are balanced. Especially since not everyone falls within the category of boy or girl. Blake falls along that edge, not quite either but okay with being treated as a woman.

Weiss has never had any inclinations towards men, so perhaps their current relationship is for the best.

It’s been a decade since the Fall of Beacon. Five years since the dust settled and they got together.

One and a half years since their first child, Blake and Sun’s biologically but  _ all of theirs  _ in reality.

A Morning girl and an Evening girl is okay. Yang and Blake were together first, though Blake and Sun had an unconfirmed something before Yang and Blake confirmed their relationship. Weiss was always the one left behind, the one left pining.

Ruby might be a Morning like her sister, but Ruby’s never had any inclination towards  _ anyone.  _ Weiss thinks that Ruby would rather just go without.

Huntsmen teams are typically two Morning, two Evening. It just kind of works out that way by accident. Weiss often suspects that team JNPR would have been a complete  _ sedoretu  _ if Pyrrha had remained alive. Jaune, Nora, and Ren certainly don’t want to have anyone else fill the gap in the three of them. Team CFVY is a complete one, two Morning, two Evening; two men, two women.

(And Weiss knows  _ something  _ about team STRQ from the way Yang talked about Raven, from how Ruby speaks of Summer, from how Qrow acts, from how she’s only met their father once and Blake’s parents a few times.)

Weiss was the one left out with her own pining, and then she wasn’t — she remembers Yang’s outstretched hand, asking her to stay; Blake  _ looking  _ at her with some kind of expectation.

So she stayed.

Morning and Evening, her and Yang have a balance between them. Blake and Sun have a similar balance, a similar understanding of what it is. Yang and Blake are also just as in-sync, and she  _ wanted  _ that for so long having it doesn’t seem like a reality.

But she’s never been as close to Sun. They’re the only platonic side of the relationship — Sun and Yang aren’t precisely romantic but they’re not completely platonic either. She knows that sometimes the three of them leave her out for more...amorous activities. She and Blake are involved, too — two Evenings normally don’t go together, but they  _ have,  _ and as long as they’re all willing to put effort into each other the balance they have remains. They all are.

Their kids will all be Faunus. Weiss is okay with that. And their daughter is a beautiful child — with a non-visible trait as of yet. She knows that their daughter will be  _ amazing,  _ above all.

And they want a second. She does, too, but the debate would be over who has to carry it. Blake...struggled with their daughter, she knows, but Blake said that she would be willing to do it again.

Weiss volunteered, though, out of a sense of duty.

Their child will be a Schnee, and a Faunus. And Weiss  _ wants  _ that, above all. Even if it meant a few nights of discomfort. But she felt something  _ else  _ after the first one, even if one can’t get it confirmed until later on.

They did it a few more times, just to make sure. It was uncomfortable, for sure, and they were awkward with each other and trying to figure it out, and it isn’t very enjoyable, but then she remembered why.

And that all leads to where she is, waiting for the results.

Blake offers her a hand. “Try not to worry about it too much. It is what it is, and if you don’t want to try again, Yang can always…”

“I  _ want  _ this. The process is uncomfortable, but I believe in the result of all this. They’ll be...they’ll be proof of change. Everyone knows that the head of the Schnee Dust Company is married to two Faunus, but it isn’t the same as bearing a child for the relationship. If I let you two do all of it, they’ll say that I’m a coward, yes, but they’ll also say that I’m still hiding some anti-Faunus sentiment within me. And I’ve worked hard to try and get away from that. I don’t want to be accused of hating you. I don’t want you all to be harrassed. And on top of that...two Mornings?”

“I understand.” All of them have their own forms of determination. All of them have their own stubbornness, their own hills they’ll die on. And sometimes they all pick the same hill, and sometimes their hills directly oppose each other.

She takes Blake’s hand and gets up. “Thanks.”

“Come on, come eat some breakfast. Savannah is still asleep.”

“If Yang cooked, I don’t want it,” she jokes.

“Don’t worry. I cooked this one,” Blake answers, and they move over to the kitchen table. Yang and Sun are already done eating, chatting with each other. They both seem happy.

“Hey, Weiss, how was it?” Yang asks.

Weiss pretends that she has to think on it. “Strange. I ended up sitting on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, trying to compose myself. And then Blake grabbed me for breakfast. It’s probably for the best, because I would have kept sitting there until it gave me a result. Until I knew that it had set long enough to give me an accurate result.”

“Well, we can check again after you eat,” Sun says, softer with her than she’s used to having.

Weiss nods, and Blake sets a plate next to her, moving her chair next to Weiss’s to eat. “Get some food down. It won’t be long before you aren’t able to if the test is positive.” Weiss smiles gratefully, and carefully cuts the [food], stabbing it with her fork and putting it in her mouth.

The next few bites come easily, and the [food] is shortly gone.

“I want to go back alone, and I’ll bring it out to you,” Weiss says when they all get up. “I want to give myself some time to come to terms with the results, whatever they may be.”

The others all back off, and allow her to look at it alone.

Positive. And though a wave of happiness rushes through her, it’s tinged a little with sadness at the prospect of thinking things will never be the same.

But change is not inherently good or bad. It just exists, and it is up to her to follow where it goes, like the night follows the afternoon.

She opens the door. “It’s positive.”

They all rush to hug her. She joins the embrace. “I’m glad,” Sun whispers to her. “I don’t want to do that again.” Weiss bursts into laughter.

“Me neither.” Blake and Yang somehow know from her reply, and soon all of them are joyously laughing, a burst of happiness.

“I just…I can’t believe we’re here,” Yang says. “I never thought we’d get to be happy like this.”

Weiss...understands. Atlas raised her to believe that she would find an Evening boy, a Morning girl, and a Morning boy. Atlas only allows traditional marriages — she knows of not-quite-traditional sets that have gone to Vacuo for marriage, knowing that Atlas recognizes marriages from other kingdoms. Vacuo has always been the freest, allowing any combination, as long as it was more than one person. Vale and Mistral allow for two Mornings and two Nights, of any gender, but there still have to be four.

And for a long time, there were only three. Blake and Yang and Sun, or Weiss and Blake and Yang. And then afterwards they got the chance to put it all together.

(Not everyone does. Ruby might live with Jaune, Ren, and Nora; however, it isn’t balanced. Three Mornings, one Evening. And she knows that the three of them don’t really want her as a replacement, and she doesn’t want  _ them  _ either. Ruby is just friends with them, and wouldn’t want to be more.)

(Sometimes she knows that some couples never find another pair, some threesomes lose their fourth or never find it. It’s unfortunate that not many allow for them to exist.)

They announce their second child a few days after. Yang calls Ruby and the other three, Sun tells Neptune  _ somehow,  _ Blake tells her parents with some trepidation. Weiss doesn’t really have anyone to contact with the developments.

Really, she should have known with the lack of a third and fourth parent that her family would fall apart, five Evenings and no one to bring any sunlight.

But now a new dawn is awakening inside of her, sparking inside her heart and mind. She has more than enough light now, and she doesn’t need to hide all the darkness in the devoid white and ice blue she wore.

They’re  _ balanced,  _ no matter what anyone says.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Thoughts about STRQ and why they fell apart and why Yang is a Morning even though Raven is an Evening, etc...I just didn't have time to get into it due to the fact that it's from Weiss's perspective. I might write about it, but I have a lot of WIPs right now.
> 
> Follow me elsewhere online, if you want:  
> alto-tenure - main Tumblr  
> the-river-of-light - visual art Tumblr  
> beunforgotten - writing Tumblr  
> riverofliight - Twitter
> 
> and you can read my other rarepair week story for yesterday's prompt, cold/warm [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516344)


End file.
